Perfect Day
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: It's Cagalli's first official date with Athrun and all she wants is for it to be perfect. The only problem is, since the moment Athrun came to pick her up, everything has been going wrong. AthCags one-shot, includes ice skating, sorta fluff. R


**Hello all, here's a new one-shot about Athrun and Cagalli. I dedicate it to my best friend Danya. I think she knows why its for her. :) (I love you! I hope you like it!) Anywho... this is one of my better one-shots and it's...gasp...NOT a lemon. I could've made it one, but I decided to just infer. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this. I don't own Gundam Seed. Please R&R! :)**

* * *

Perfect Day

Cagalli smoothed out her shirt and brushed her hair for about the 7th time sine she'd stepped out of the shower. She wasn't one to focus on her looks or try to look like anything special. But today…Today she had on a purple sweater with khaki pants. Today she couldn't help but want to look her best. Today was her and Athrun's first official date. Sure they had already kissed and more but this was going to be a real date. Cagalli wanted it to be perfect.

Athrun had suggested skating because there was a beautiful indoor rink in ORB. Cagalli hadn't been skating in years but she was confident that she would remember once she got on the ice.

When she was finally satisfied with her outfit, she made her way downstairs. She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it twice around her neck. She grabbed her white figure skates and slung them over her shoulder.

"Perfect," she smiled. "Ok, now all I have to do is wait," she said aloud. After a few minutes, the door bell rang. She sprung up from her seat happily. She counted to five slowly before opening the door; she didn't want to seem too eager. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. Athrun smiled and Cagalli wanted to melt. He was so adorable standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. He was wearing a tight light green turtleneck sweater and black pants.

"Hey, you look great," he said. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He shyly handed her the flowers.

"Thank you! I'll grab a vase," she said hurriedly. She ran into the kitchen and quickly dashed to the cabinet. She pulled out a vase, but unfortunately, she picked one that was holding the top shelf up, causing a shelf of plates to come crashing down. "Holy crap!" she yelled. "Dammit!"

"You ok?" Athrun came running in to the kitchen after hearing the loud crash.

"Just peachy," she said sarcastically as she stood in the plate graveyard. Athrun resisted the urge to laugh. "I got a vase though," she said, shrugging.

"You want help cleaning?" Athrun asked.

"Nah, I'll get someone to do it later," she said shrugging it off. "Let's just go," she said, hoping to forget the whole situation. It was already mistake number one and she hadn't even made it out of her house yet.

"Alright, if you're sure," Athrun said shrugging. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"So where are we going to dinner?" Cagalli asked.

"I figured I'd let you decide," he said. "What do you feel like having?" he asked. Cagalli thought in silence for a few seconds.

"Oh, I know! How about that little pizza café, near the beach?" she suggested. Athrun nodded.

"Fine with me," he said. He began to drive in that direction. But when they got there, the café was closed. Cagalli sighed. Mistake number 2.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot it closes earlier on Sundays." Already things weren't working out as she'd hoped.

"That's fine. Besides, there's plenty of other pizza places in town." Athrun suggested happily. Cagalli seemed almost discouraged. Between dropping the pates and her restaurant of choice being closed, he could tell she was getting upset. "Are you sure you want to skate afterwards?" he asked. "We could just watch…" he stopped when he saw Cagalli's face.

"Of COURSE, I want to skate, Athrun," she snapped. Athrun smiled.

"Alright, alright I was just asking," he said, pulling into the parking lot. Once the got their menus Athrun began to ask Cagalli what she wanted. "What type of pizza do you feel like?" he asked.

"I'm up for anything," she said. "I really like anything on my pizza."

"Alright, how about half sausage, half pepperoni?"

"Sounds delicious. I'm honestly going to explode, I'm so hungry." They both laughed. The waiter came over to give them water. He approached from behind and Cagalli was waving her hands around, as she explained how annoyed she was with all the paperwork she had. As she did, she whacked the pitcher of water and spilt it all over the waiter. Mistake number three. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she yelled and she stood up trying to help him. The man really didn't mind, but Cagalli still felt foolish. Athrun placed their order and the man quickly left.

"My god…I'm so clumsy," she sighed. Athrun chuckled.

"It's fine. You were so cute trying to help out. No worries," he said shrugging it off. Athrun began to talk about his visit with Kira and Lacus. Cagalli hadn't been able to see her brother recently, so it was nice to hear about him from Athrun. Suddenly two young girls approached the table with their mother.

"Um Miss Cagalli, I know you're on your own time right now, but my girls are such fans of yours," she said. The two little girls blushed as Cagalli stood up to lean down to their eye levels.

"Pwincess," the littler one whispered. "You so pwetty," she said. Cagalli smiled and the signed the pieces of paper they were holding.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The older one asked. Cagalli blushed. She nodded.

"Yup. I'm very lucky," she said.

"We really love you," the girls said together. Cagalli smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that," she said.

"Alright girls, let's let her finish her dinner," the mother ushered her girls along. "Thank you so much. You have done great things for ORB," the woman said as she walked away.

"Quite the celebrity," Athrun smiled.

"Stop it," she laughed. Their food came and thankfully nothing was wrong with it. The way the night was going it was the only thing that Cagalli could expect. Athrun paid for the bill and the two began to go towards the rink.

"I'm really excited," Cagalli said as they entered the public skating rink. Athrun smiled.

"Good I'm glad this is something you like." The two sat down and began to tie up their skates. Athrun was quick to dash on the ice. He loved the smell of the indoor rink. It smelt clean. He loved how smooth the ice looked after it had been cleaned. It looked as though nothing could ruin its perfection. It was such a short moment though, because the minute one person stepped on the ice, it would scratch the perfection. Athrun never liked being the first one out on the ice, because there was something almost sinful about ruining the beauty of the clean ice. But he had no problem being the second one out. He held out his hand for Cagalli to follow. She stepped out onto the ice and swallowed. Suddenly she wasn't so sure how good she would be at skating. She stood on the ice her knees wobbling. Athrun pulled on her hand. "You ready?" he asked. She swallowed again and she felt her knees give out.

"Woah…just…trying to get used to the ice again," she said as she stood up shakily. She began to skate next to Athrun slowly. She had no memory of how to do this. All she could focus on was falling. She watched in envy as Athrun gracefully turned the corner and turned around, skating backwards, waiting for her. This was not how it was supposed to be. She tried going faster, but that resulted in her falling once again. This time though, she was not quick to get up. In fact, she worked hard to choke back tears. Athrun skated back over to help her.

"I take it, you don't remember," he said sweetly. He helped her up.

"Oh Athrun...I'm sorry! Nothing's going the way I wanted it to, between the plates, the restaurant, the water…now this!"

"It's really ok. I'm still having a great time. Come on, hold my hand, I won't let you fall." She grasped his hand tightly. She trusted him. She loved him. That's why she wanted this night to be perfect and yet it was everything but perfect. She tried her best to enjoy the skating but it was hard when all she could think about was everything that wasn't going right.

Athrun was really enjoying himself. He wished he could help Cagalli have fun, but she was clearly upset. He eventually got her to feel more comfortable on the skates. Cagalli realized that she was having at least a little fun. She was skating which was enjoyable and she was with Athrun, who she loved. He was trying so hard to make her happy, that she couldn't help but smile.

After skating had finished, Athrun brought Cagalli back to her house.

"I had fun, don't be discouraged this was wonderful," he said kissing her. She pulled away and looked down.

"I wanted it to be perfect," she said.

"And you think it wasn't because of a few accidents. Our pizza was delicious. You are so adorable when you have accidents, because you always try so hard to fix them. You are an amazing public figure; you were amazing with those children who adored you. That makes me loves you even more. And I loved having to help you at skating, because I felt like I could be there for you. I love you, Cagalli. I love everything you do. You are adorable and perfect in every way. This night could not have gone better," he said.

"Oh…Athrun," she said tearing up. "Thank you," she kissed him and he pulled her close to him giving her a tight hug.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said. "Let's go to my room," she smiled. He nodded. As she passed the plate graveyard, she couldn't help but think that this day had really been perfect.

**Alright so i hope it was kinda cute! quick note, i know Cagalli would probably be recognized in the skating rink too, but for the sake of the story, i ignored that oh well. Anyway please R&R. Happy giving you stuff for no reason day, Danya. I hope it was ok! :)**


End file.
